


Dumbledoor and the Hijacked Festive Holiday

by M1dn1ght_Star



Series: Dumbledoor Crack Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Dumbledoor is a bit of a problematic person, Gen, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, Religions, Winter, Yuletide, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Dumbledoor decorates the great hall for Christmas, but then students of other religions fight back and create a cheerful multipractice chaos (Yule, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etc.) The wixen of Hogwarts spend the holidays learning about each others religions and creating new friendships. (what I wish religions would actually do, accept difference of beliefs and just let everyone live their freaking lives)
Series: Dumbledoor Crack Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Dumbledoor and the Hijacked Festive Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As a disclaimer, I am a Wiccan myself. I do not belong to the other religions and as such my information was based off of some research. Please let me know POLITELY if I have messed anything up and I’ll be happy to fix it! Any discrimination or otherwise antagonistic comments will not be tolerated.

Dumbledoor hummed cheerfully as he danced awkwardly around the Great Hall. He had gotten up early that morning to do some decorating for Christmas and there were now streamers and wreaths all over the place, along with christmas trees, stars, stockings, candy canes, and angels. He was wearing neon red robes with white lining and a Santa hat.

When the students began entering the Great Hall for breakfast, most of them looked happy and excited to see the decorations, but Dumbledoor didn’t notice that quite a few students looked at the Christmas display with frowns. The Weasley twins, however, did see this and gathered information from those unsatisfied with what the Headmaster had done. The students were dismayed that most of the Wizarding world seemed to think that Christianity was celebrated by everyone.

Fred and George exchanged a look before pulling out some parchment and scribbling down ideas, asking students from other religions for their input. They had a brilliant idea on how to make some chaos and help out on cooperation and learning between different groups while doing so.

That night, they put their plan into action. Fred popped down to the kitchen using the map to avoid any patrolling prefects or professors, asking the house elves if they could arrange to have some variety that month with meals from other cultures as well, and idea that the house elves were thrilled to put into practice not just for the holidays but regularly as well. Not all Hogwarts students came from Britain, after all. There were some from Italy, Spain, India, Egypt, and Greenland among others.

The next morning, the Great Hall looked quite different than it had after Dumbledoor finished decorating it. While many of the Christmas things remained, new items and decor had appeared and mixed in with it. There was a menorah placed on a side table and latkes and sufganiyot could be seen on the tables. Dreidels were also present and beside the menorah a mishumaa saba stood with its seven candles. Mkeke place mats were sitting on another table, with ears of corn in bowls on them and fruits and vegetables piled on a large plate. A yule log was sitting near the fireplace, waiting for the time when it would be burnt on the hearth that evening. Holly was present on the windows and doors while a yule tree stood by the Christmas tree, decorated with pinecones and dried fruit instead of fairy lights and ornaments. Ginger tea, turkey, and gingerbread were also on the tables.

Students who had been unhappy yesterday now beamed as they took in the decorations that represented their beliefs and the twins received thanks from them after Dumbledoor failed to remove any of the decorations due to having made a deal with the castle to make them impossible to move or destroy until the holidays were over. The wixen who celebrated other traditions were cheerfully explaining their holidays and practices to curious Christians and atheists. Dumbledoor was given a special present each time he tried to interfere with the decor and by the time he gave up, the headmaster was wearing a gingerbread patterned ballgown, had yellow highlighter colored hair and beard, and his glasses were charmed to sing random carols from countries and practices all over the world.

As the students went to their classes, they discovered that the suits of armor were now decorated with strings of popcorn and berries and that there were random gifts floating through the halls which when opened either exploded in some form of a prank or revealed a small item. Minerva McGonagall had enthusiastically taken to the new additions for the holiday and rewarded her students working on transfiguring their shoes into plushies with sugar cookies shaped like menorahs, trees, and candles.

The halls of Hogwarts were filled with chaos and laughter that winter and Hogwarts watched fondly as the children formed new friendships and learned more about the world around them. She might’ve also constantly directly different unfortunate ‘accidents’ Dumbledoor’s way, but no one could prove anything. She had a perfect alibi in that she was supposedly an inanimate building.


End file.
